


尖塔

by blackkuangkuang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkuangkuang/pseuds/blackkuangkuang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：向导！Sam X 哨兵！Dean</p><p> </p><p>* 沿用《哨兵》剧中大部分设定。</p><p>  > 哨兵只有五感增强，其他能力未必异于常人。</p><p>  >> 哨兵和向导都有自己的精神体，精神体通常是动物形态，但是也可以变化为人类形态。</p><p>  >>> 哨兵与向导可以精神融合。</p><p>  >>>> 哨兵与向导的结合并不是必须的。</p><p>** 与《哨兵》剧中不同的设定。</p><p>   > 哨兵与向导的能力并不是后天形成的，而是天生的。</p><p>   >> 哨兵本身在觉醒后会具有自然生成的精神保护屏障，但是屏障会在进入青春期后的一段时间内消失。</p><p>   >>> 哨兵和向导的能力一般会在12岁左右觉醒，通常觉醒时间不会超过16岁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文第一章

**Author's Note:**

> * 这一章节有BG肉（一点点点点），Dean X 别个其他向导（我没取名字）。

　　Sam 16岁的生日已经过去了三个月零十八天，John不得不承认他的小儿子确实是个普通人。他原以为Sam会觉醒成为一名向导，毕竟他和Mary是典型性哨兵与向导的结合，而这种结合孕育出普通人的可能性是非常低的。尤其是在大儿子Dean 7岁时觉醒成为一名哨兵以后，Sam也将是一名哨兵或者向导这件事就更显得理所当然。

　　刚开始，John有设想过Sam会觉醒为一名哨兵。John是猎人，为了向杀害他妻子的恶魔复仇，他从事着这份相当危险的工作，他需要强力而可靠的后援，因此他甚至迫切地希望Sam能够像Dean一样，觉醒成为一名哨兵，不管怎么说，训练一名哨兵成为战士——哨兵天生就是战士，要比训练一名向导成为战士容易得多。

　　可是渐渐地John发现，或许Sam更可能会成为一名向导。Sam的成长并不延续着Dean的轨迹，与同一时期的Dean相比，Sam实在过于瘦小，尽管他能够完成John安排的各种训练，不过明显Sam对此并不热衷，他对枪械，刀具以及各种格斗技巧仅仅只是做到John要求的程度而已——跟他哥哥完全不同——Dean对枪械的热情能够为自己翠绿色的眼睛再染上一层星辰的倒影。

　　Sam可能是一名向导这个认知，John接受得很快，因为进入青春期的Dean带来的麻烦，让John简直没有时间考虑Sam能不能够成为一名哨兵这个问题。

 

　　Dean的屏障消失得太快，从Dean第一次对外界性激素产生生理反应——这标志着一名哨兵进入青春期，到Dean的天然屏障消失，前后不过10天，这让John和Dean措手不及。

　　最开始是，Dean在6楼高年级教室上课的时候听见2楼他弟弟的教室里，有个恶心的声音轻声叫他弟弟“矮子”，这几乎让Dean立刻就进入了战斗状态，他用了最短的时间气势汹汹地冲进他弟弟的教室，揍了那个家伙——那个家伙跟他弟弟一样大，而他整整比他们大了四岁！

　　Sam用他瘦小的身躯抱着Dean，阻隔在他和那家伙之间，薄薄的嘴唇大幅度开合着，似乎在吼着什么，可是Dean完全听不见，不仅仅是他弟弟的声音，周围的一切声响他都听不到了，他仿佛被怒火焚烧着陷入了一片有色的寂静之中。

　　当Dean被两个负责学区守卫工作的哨兵摁倒在教室地板上的时候，他意识到自己出了问题。

 

　　他们把他带到了商谈室，位于学区东北角的一栋尖塔形建筑物的地下5层，这里可以隔绝大部分外界信息，例如温暖的阳光，怡人的微风，这些为普通人带来舒适，却能够让没有屏障的哨兵感到异常痛苦的东西，当然公共环境下嘈杂的声音也包括在内。

　　Dean被告知他这种情况是由于屏障崩塌造成的，他将在商谈室内等待负责这片校区的向导来帮助他建立一道临时屏障——这道屏障至少能够帮助他在回家的路上屏蔽外界无用信息，让他不至于在公共场合失控。

　　每个向导都有自己为哨兵建立屏障的方法，但Dean知道他将得到的不外乎是一些言语上的劝慰或者是暗示，他知道他没有权利对一名陌生的向导要求更多。而且只是一道临时屏障，一个有经验的向导甚至能在几分钟之内就通过精神暗示把它建立起来。

　　在等待的时间里，Dean并没有想到事情还能变得更加糟糕——他在商谈室里搞了来帮他建立临时屏障的向导。

 

　　那个向导有着一头顺滑的黑发，五官看起来带着亚洲血统，合身职业装勾勒出她的热辣曲线，Dean保证她至少有D。

　　“Dean Winchester？”向导把手中记录有Dean资料的文件夹随手放在一旁的办公桌上，“你在十天前才进入青春期，而现在你的天然屏障就已经崩塌了。”

　　“是的。”Dean感受到了很大的压力，来自那个向导，她释放出的性激素在商谈室狭小的空间内游走，而且越来越浓郁，Dean不知道他是不是应该要求这个向导控制一下自己性激素的释放。

　　“你需要的可不仅仅是一个临时屏障不是吗？甜心。”她靠了过来，留有漂亮形状指甲的手轻触着Dean眼睫毛。

　　Dean感到原来还在商谈室各处游走的那些性激素仿佛同时都找到了它们要去的地方，它们汹涌地朝Dean扑来，把他包裹于其间。

　　Dean又仿佛进入了某种隔绝的空间当中，只是这次不再伴有焚烧的痛苦，取而代之的是一种温暖，宁静而愉悦的东西。他沉入这舒适的宁静中，而后慢慢地感知到外界微弱的光线和细小的声响，Dean醒了过来。

　　向导喘息着，指甲几乎嵌入Dean背部的肌肉里，这让Dean感觉到疼痛。

　　只是普通疼痛，Dean感受着，除了疼痛还有精液的味道，两种性激素的味道——Dean的和向导的——夹揉在一起，让Dean兴奋，却不会夺取他的理智。Dean知道向导已经帮自己建立好了屏障。

　　“你的屏障至少可以持续一周。”整理好衣服的向导过来吻了吻Dean。

　　“谢谢。”在屏障建立结束后，他们并没有马上停止在商谈室沙发上的这种耗费体力的运动——这让Dean有些尴尬。

　　“别谢我，这算是刚才那个的回礼，甜心。”向导笑着走出商谈室，“不过，你最好尽快去局里做个登记，青春期可是哨兵最难熬的阶段。”

 

　　Dean拿过他的皮夹克穿上，走出了这栋尖塔。

　　Sam正坐在路灯下看着什么，大概是他今天的功课。Dean有点错愕，他弟弟可不是上学放学还需要长辈接送的孩子。他过去拍了拍Sam的肩，Sam在转头看向Dean的时候眼底似乎划过一阵微小的不可思议。

　　“怎么了？”Dean看着Sam收拾着东西。

　　“没。”Sam背上自己的背包，走在Dean身边。

　　Sam脸上没什么表情，但是Dean觉得他弟弟仿佛知道了发生在商谈室里的所有事情。


	2. 正文第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 设定部分见上篇。
> 
> ** SGA：Sentinel and Guide Administration，根据FDA变换来的，总之就是我编的。

　　解决完今天的晚饭——两份外卖披萨。

　　Sam已经爬上床开始看起了他那本从图书馆借来的书，Dean不知道那是关于什么的，他的弟弟总是在不知疲倦地阅读各种各样的书籍。John一直希望Sam能够将对书籍的兴趣转移一部分到格斗或者枪械上，不过很明显，这个愿望从来就没有达成过。

　　Dean看着弟弟，思考着那个向导所说的话——让他到管理局进行登记的事。

 

　　他对自己的天然屏障居然会在这么短的时间内崩塌感到难以理解，不知道究竟是哪儿出了问题。他犹豫着是否应该为了这件事给John或者Bobby打个电话，他的屏障似乎相较于其他哨兵而言异常脆弱，而一个屏障随时会无预兆崩塌的哨兵是没有办法照顾好他的弟弟的，甚至还会让Sam陷入危险——让Sam陷入危险的境地，Dean不会容许自己再犯一次这样的错误。

　　Dean对哨兵还有屏障这些事情并不是非常明白，他对这些事情的认知完全都来自于John，但是事实上John并没有认真地跟他讨论过——John没有太多时间管这些，他有许多事情要忙。而Dean甚至找不到可以参考的对象，他知道他的父亲脑内有着他们母亲建立起的永久性屏障——这只有互相绑定的哨兵和向导才能做到，但是不单单是这些，即使遇到再多的困难与痛苦，他也从来没有见过父亲的屏障出现任何问题。John的屏障甚至不需要进行修补，他的父亲总是能够让自己的理智驾驭那种野性而不可控制的哨兵本能。

　　Dean对父亲的崇拜，并不是单纯出于血缘的羁绊。

　　这次的状况复杂而又让人措手不及，超出了Dean可以掌控的范围，这种认知让他感到烦躁，焦灼感冲刷着他脑内不久前刚建立的屏障。Dean在旅馆房间内来回走动，试图缓解这种难以控制的糟糕情绪。

　　“冷静，Dean。”Sam从床上跳了下来，抱住他哥哥，“冷静，Dean。”Sam小声重复着，努力地让他哥哥能够放松。

　　Dean明白Sam正在试图安抚他的焦躁，现在的Dean可以感受到Sam身体传来的温度和几乎可以忽略的颤抖。他想是自己吓到了Sam，于是他回抱着Sam并且努力让自己冷静下来。他为自己还能够感知到Sam的不安和恐惧感到庆幸。

　　为了照顾好Sam，他得尽快解决这个麻烦。

 

　　“Hello，这里是Dan Simmons，我现在不能接听你的电话，请在提示音后留言。”这是John留下的最后一个备用电话号码，Dean不打算给他的父亲留言，他不希望父亲在猎魔时分心——这对于一个猎人来说是很危险的。

　　不幸的是，Bobby的电话也是留言状态，显然，大人们都在忙碌的工作中。

　　“Dean你该给Dad留言。”Sam已经放开了Dean，现在正坐在床边抱着他那本厚厚的书，用一种成年人那样严肃而认真的语调跟自己的哥哥说着话。

　　“嘿，Sammy，听着，”Dean用一种小时候哄Sam睡觉时才会用上的轻柔语气——今天他的小Sammy遭遇的事情可不能算好。毕竟他的哥哥突然冲进他们的教室像疯子一样揍了他的同学。“Dad和Bobby现在都有重要的工作要干，我们不该用这种小事让他们分心。”

　　“这不是什么小事！你的屏障突然就崩塌了！哨兵进入青春期后，天然屏障最少也能保持三个月。”Sam感觉到一种难以言明的愤怒，这一瞬间他简直受够了他的哥哥。

　　“嘿，嘿，嘿，Easy，tiger。”Dean不得不在Sam的身边坐下来，如果不是他的弟弟从来就没有发生过觉醒热这回事，他都要认为刚才的Sam是一个正处于暴怒中的哨兵，“现在我脑中的这个屏障，至少可以维持一周时间，它并不是一个临时屏障。”

　　Dean试图让自己的弟弟明白，“还记得下午他们带我去了哪里吗？我在那个见鬼的密不透风的屋子里可不只待了几分钟，Sammy，所以这不是一个临时的屏障，这是一个通过……”Dean不自然地停顿了一下，似乎在挑选着能够表达当时情况的词汇，“这是一个通过，比较复杂的方式建立起来的屏障，这个屏障至少能够撑到Dad回来。不过，在Dad回来之前，我们可以试着自己解决这事儿。”

　　说完，Dean朝Sam眨了眨眼，露出了一个得意的笑容，仿佛一切都在他的预计之内。Dean的眼睫毛长而浓密，如果他低下头，就能让眼睫遮挡住那双随时会透露出情绪的绿色眼眸。

　　或许是相同的血脉赋予他的能力，Sam对Dean的情绪有一种本能的感知。他根本不需要通过观察他哥哥那双好看的大眼睛来知晓Dean的想法，他就是知道，Dean对这事不用说计划B，他连计划A都没有。

　　Sam躺倒在床上，用刚刚拿在手上的书盖住自己的脸，“两个小时。”声音从书本后面含糊的传来。

　　“What？”

　　“你在商谈室里待了两个小时。”Sam翻了个身，用自己的背对着Dean，某种怪异的情绪让他无法面对Dean说话。

　　背过身来隐藏情绪这招对Dean可没什么效果，这种血脉赋予的感知能力可不是Sam才有，Dean知道他的小Sammy正在闹别扭。

　　“呃，建立一个时效较长的屏障是个复杂的事情。”Dean有点心虚地解释着。他让他的弟弟带着担心无措的情绪独自在尖塔外等待了两个小时，而他却在商谈室里搞上了来帮他建立屏障的向导——还有比这更糟的事吗？

　　Sam知道这件事有多复杂，当他哥哥独自一人神志清醒地从那栋尖塔中走出来的时候，Sam简直觉得自己看得见环绕在Dean周围的那些浓烈的性激素。所以，不要问他怎么知道，他当然应该知道在商谈室里发生的事情有多复杂，尽管这个认知总是让他感到非常的不舒服，但他还是得感谢那个向导为自己的哥哥建立了能够维持一周的屏障。

　　Sam哼哼几声，表示接受了Dean的解释——就只是接受而已。

　　Dean有的是办法对付他闹别扭的弟弟，比如抱着旅馆的枕头压在他弟弟身上，看着Sammy带着一头乱糟糟头发的小脑袋从枕头下挣扎出来。

　　“Jerk！”Sam恨恨地说。

　　“Bitch。”Dean笑着起身，拿走弟弟身旁的书，“你该睡觉了，Sammygirl。”

 

　　“Dean，明天我们该去一趟SGA。”闭上眼睛前，Sam对Dean说了最后一句话。

　　“Okay。”Dean又检查了一遍枕头底下的Colt-M1911，回答到。


	3. 正文第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Red Hood：Jason Todd，二代罗宾，边缘英雄，文里提到的Red Hood的形象主要参考于《Batman:Under the Red Hood》而非原著。这部动画里Red Hood是Jensen配的音。

　　Dean不知道是否该劝Sam放弃这个愚蠢的计划——翘课和自己哥哥一起去SGA。

　　尽管Dean自己不喜欢学校，因为他跟同龄人——除了那些超辣的拉拉队员之外，他跟学校里的大部分人并没有什么共同语言，基本上，Dean认同自己与这些人处于不同的世界。因此没人关心他是否回去学校上课——甚至包括他自己。

　　但是跟哥哥不同，Sam对校园生活带有某种向往。即使他跟Dean一样每隔两个月甚至一个月就必须跟着John搬到一个新的地方，换一所新的学校，可Sam总是能够在新的学校里交上朋友。他乐意像个普通人一样融入周围。当然，Sam还没有觉醒——在不提那些超越同龄人的格斗技巧和脑海中各种各样关于超自然生物的知识的前提下——Sam在理论上确实是个普通人。

　　作为一个哥哥，通常在弟弟想要翘课的时候，都应该扼杀他们这种愚蠢的想法。

　　就像现在，Dean在Sam那堆书本当中翻找——他通常不会随便翻动他弟弟的东西，即使是在Sam已经12岁，而他已经16岁却还要共用一个房间的情况下，他仍然很注重Sam的隐私权。天知道，有时候Sam敏感的让Dean觉得自己有一个叫做Samantha的妹妹。

　　“Sammy，你确定想要错过今天的历史课？”Dean终于找到了他想要的东西——Sam的课表。是的，Sam爱死了历史课，而且Dean发誓，Sam喜欢历史课跟他们那个火辣的历史老师一点关系也没有。

　　尽管Dean眨了眨他那双绿色的大眼睛，试图传递一种轻松愉悦的沟通气氛，但是这明显对他弟弟没有什么效果。Sam只是站在旅馆房间门口，用不知道什么时候学会的bitch face来回答Dean。“昨天说好的，我们一起去！”

 

　　SGA坐落于每座城市的中心地带，维持着它一贯的尖塔构造。这幢由深灰色合成材料堆砌而成的建筑，与环绕在它周围的那些高耸的办公大楼和繁华的商业中心格格不入。

　　尽管是工作日，但是大厅里的人并不多。他们的进入吸引了大多数人的注意，或许说Dean吸引了大多数人的注意。Dean高大的身材和油画中神祇们才会拥有的英俊容貌让他很容易成为大家视线的焦点。Sam并不是在夸耀，他已经尽他所能的在缩减用于形容他哥哥外表的词语。

　　而Dean显然对这些视线采取了漠视的态度，因为他正忙于跟一个金发大胸小妞调情——Sam这么认为。当然，如果要让Dean自己来说，他会说他正在跟这位美丽的姑娘交流以获得必须的情报。

　　审美观的分歧或许会贯穿他和Dean的一生，他哥哥总是执着于女性的某几个方面，例如胸部还有臀部，至于其他，通常不会进入考虑范围之内。这不是Dean的错，在Sam查看过的许多文献资料中，哨兵总是被描述成更加接近原始的一种野性状态，因此，他的哥哥大概是被什么见鬼的野兽的生育本能所控制着。

 

　　Sam想或许他能在Dean被本能控制的这段时间内把那些需要填写的表格填好，如果你有个经常被其他事物吸引走注意力的哥哥，那么你自然会知道如何在十二岁的时候看懂悬挂在各种政府机构大厅墙上的那些复杂的流程指导。

　　他按照流程指导的那样，在咨询处领取了表格和说明材料——自从1996法律正式明确哨兵和向导的定义以来，有关这二者的系统如今已十分完备。

 

　　之后Sam在Dean身后五点钟方向找到了个合适的位置，这个位置能够在不打扰到Dean“情报工作”的前提下，确保他哥哥随时处于自己的视野当中。

　　在又确认过Dean的位置之后，Sam在这个位置上坐了下来，开始翻看那堆不算薄的说明材料。

 

　　SGA会安排专门的向导为处于青春期的哨兵建立屏障以帮助他们渡过这段容易失控的时间，并且在成年后为他们物色合适的专属向导人选。还有其他各项福利——只要哨兵们同意在这里登记，并且承诺在成年之后为SGA服务5年。

　　当然，这一切都是自愿的。

　　Sam反复翻看着手里的东西，逐一与脑海中那些自己从各种资料上获得的相关信息进行比对分析，判断利弊，尽可能的得出完美的结论。

　　如果Dean是接近本能的那一个，那么Sam就必须是理智的。

 

　　在SGA进行登记对Dean而言无疑是一个非常好的决定。

　　首先，这能解决Dean的屏障问题。他们身为向导的母亲早已去世，而父亲和Bobby都是哨兵，他甚至没有见过父亲有什么向导朋友，他们找不到人来自己解决Dean的屏障问题。而没有屏障的哨兵，等待他们的几乎只有失去理智这一个结局——没有人能够承受外界如此之大的信息量而不发疯。任何一个明智的政府都不会让一个失去理智的哨兵就这么生存在他们的眼皮底下，因为这样的哨兵是危险的，必须抹杀的。

　　并且，或许，Sam燃起那么一点点小小的希冀，或许这可以让Dean脱离现在的这一切，在服务期满之后如果哨兵愿意，他可以保留在服务期内的得到的工作。Dean会拥有远比现在更加安全正常的普通生活，会拥有属于自己的家——红色屋顶白色栅栏的房子什么的，在每个需要庆祝的日子里都会有爱他的家人相伴，而不是像现在这样——在不停更换的汽车旅馆房间里，握着枕头底下的枪高度戒备地渡过每一个夜晚。

　　Sam知道Dean有多渴望过一个普通的生活，虽然Dean总是说不，但是他知道，他的哥哥只是不能，不是不愿。如果没有任何外界的干预，他毫不怀疑Dean会延续着他们父亲的脚步成为一名猎人。而现在，这是个很好的机会，5年的时间足够让Dean养成新的生活习惯，他将是Dean，而不仅仅是John的士兵或者Sam的保护者。

 

　　在SGA进行登记对Dean而言无疑是一个非常好的决定。

　　首先，这能解决Dean的屏障问题。他们身为向导的母亲早已去世，而父亲和Bobby都是哨兵，他甚至没有见过父亲有什么向导朋友，他们找不到人来自己解决Dean的屏障问题。而没有屏障的哨兵，等待他们的几乎只有失去理智这一个结局——没有人能够承受外界如此之大的信息量而不发疯。任何一个明智的政府都不会让一个失去理智的哨兵就这么生存在他们的眼皮底下，因为这样的哨兵是危险的，必须抹杀的。

　　并且，或许，Sam燃起那么一点点小小的希冀，或许这可以让Dean脱离现在的这一切，在服务期满之后如果哨兵愿意，他可以保留在服务期内的得到的工作。Dean会拥有远比现在更加安全正常的普通生活，会拥有属于自己的家——红色屋顶白色栅栏的房子什么的，在每个需要庆祝的日子里都会有爱他的家人相伴，而不是像现在这样——在不停更换的汽车旅馆房间里，握着枕头底下的枪高度戒备地渡过每一个夜晚。

　　Sam知道Dean有多渴望过一个普通的生活，虽然Dean总是说不，但是他知道，他的哥哥只是不能，不是不愿。如果没有任何外界的干预，他毫不怀疑Dean会延续着他们父亲的脚步成为一名猎人。而现在，这是个很好的机会，5年的时间足够让Dean养成新的生活习惯，他将是Dean，而不仅仅是John的士兵或者Sam的保护者。

 

　　Sam转向Dean所在的方向，看着Dean告别了那个金发小妞朝自己走来，他打赌Dean搞到了她的电话号码。

　　果然，Dean朝Sam扬了扬手里的纸条，Sam不想再对他哥哥露出那个表情——那个被Dean称为“bitch face”的表情——这对他自己的眼睛健康一点好处都没有，但他无论如何都克制不住。

　　“Come on，”Dean一脸受不了的样子搭上弟弟的肩膀，“一个超辣的顾问，还有整个中心区最好吃的派。”

　　“我们不能等做完该做的事以后，再来讨论派的问题吗？Dean？！”Sam将早就填好的表格塞进他哥怀里，“你现在需要的是在这纸上写上自己的名字，然后把他交给那边那个穿着深蓝色制服的人，好让他们知道这里该死的还有一个进入青春期的哨兵需要建立屏障！”

　　“听着，Sammy。没有登记，没有SGA，明白吗？”说完，Dean把表格揉成一团，他一个远投，把纸团扔进了斜前方的垃圾桶里。“现在，我们可以讨论派的问题了吗？”

　　“Why？！”难道改变主意的速度是跟屏障崩塌的速度成正比的吗？Sam无法理解Dean的举动，“我们昨晚说好的，我们……”

　　“我们说好来这儿，刚才我们来了，现在我们要回去，明白了吗？Sam！”Dean看起来有点生气，他不断的舔着自己的唇，为那种艳丽的粉色再添上一层波光，“我是你的哥哥，你必须听我的。”

　　“别像Dad一样！”Sam也不自觉提高了音调，他不喜欢Dean用命令的语气跟自己说话，那看起来不像Dean，像是别人。他会按照Dean的要求去做，但不是这种会伤害到他哥哥的要求。

　　Dean怒视着Sam，他的弟弟总是在一些地方表现出让人恼火的任性，或许是他的教育的问题——这不能怪他，他开始照看Sam的时候才4岁，没有一个四岁的孩子会去看育儿杂志！

　　“我不能去登记。”尽管他能狠狠给他弟弟一拳，然后把这个小家伙拖离这里，但是他不能这么对待他的弟弟。

　　“被登记的哨兵，会被植入芯片，在这里。”Dean用手抚摸着自己的后颈处。“这样他们就可以随时追踪到我。我不能让他们随时都能掌握到我的动向。”

　　“Why？！这样能保护你！而且服务期满以后，你可以摘除芯片。”相比于Dean能得到的，Sam认为一个小小的暂时性的芯片根本不是问题。

　　“No Why！我可不是你的百科全书！Samantha！”找到Dean，就意味着找到他们的父亲。他不知道怎么向年幼的弟弟解释清楚这些，他总是告诉他，他们的父亲是位英雄，却没说他们的父亲不是Batman而是Red Hood。


End file.
